


let's live together

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: her freedom [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Femslash, Background RedWarrior, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love From OQ | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer (Once Upon a Time), Love from OQ 2021, Mentions of past miscarriages, Shared Home, Surprises, first home, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Robin bites back a sigh at her reticence to be intimate with him even now, more than a year after the death of the king and the dissolution of her royal marriage.  But then he remembers the surprise he has in store for her and her father, and his mood brightens.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: her freedom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love From OQ





	let's live together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ale__nena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale__nena/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Robin, mentions of Ruby/Mulan  
> Date Written: 9-14 February 2021  
> Word Count: 5608  
> Written for: LoveFromOQ 2021  
> Recipient: ale__nena  
> Summary: Robin bites back a sigh at her reticence to be intimate with him even now, more than a year after the death of the king and the dissolution of her royal marriage. But then he remembers the surprise he has in store for her and her father, and his mood brightens.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire Outlaw Queen storyline, but consider everything about them up for grabs. This particular piece takes place approximately four and a half months after the events of "lessons".  
> Warnings: Mentions of past miscarriages.  
> Series: her freedom  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this has been a bit of a labor of love for me. I had the hardest time in deciding exactly what I wanted to write, based on the info my recipient gave me, but work and RL kind of conspired against me to write in the first place until the week before this was due. And then, with the news that this might be the very last LfOQ ever, I realized that I really needed to go back to where it all started. You see, my very first "official" foray into the OQ fandom was with LfOQ 2017 and a little fic called "her freedom", a Page 23 AU. Since my recipient likes EF OQ fics, I decided I had to go full circle and work in that verse again. I tried to put as many things that she liked into this fic, and I hope it is as wonderful for her as it's been for me to actually be able to write it. This is something I've wanted to do in this particular verse for a while now, so I'm quite happy to actually get it written finally. And the fact that I could _finally_ nail down a proper timeline for this verse, which will be included at the end of the fic and in the series notes on AO3.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Taylor for being the best cheerleader in the world on this one. Not fully beta'd atm, so if you see anything I've missed, please let me know.

_"Her eyes become a paradise, she softly speaks my name  
She brightens every lonely night, no one's quite the same  
She calls me on the telephone, she says be there by eight  
Tonight's the night she's movin' in, it's time to celebrate  
The way she moves, oh oh oh, I gotta say_

_Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever"  
\-- Dennis De Young, James Young, "Lorelei"  
_

The minute he lays eyes on Much and John walking toward him, Robin feels the hair on arms and neck stand on end. There's something to the set of their shoulders, especially John's that doesn't sit well in his gut.

"Rob, you need to come back to the compound," John says in that low voice usually reserved for skittish animals and children …and Regina. It sends a chill down Robin's spine, but before he can say anything else, John is speaking again. "I already sent Mulan to get Doc and Widow Lucas."

He doesn't even bother to wait for any further explanation. The mention of the two healers they use, particularly Widow Lucas, is proof enough that the uneasy feeling in his gut all morning is one he should've heeded instead of setting out for this damned target practice. Old Henry's been feeling poorly during these cold winter months that started earlier than normal this season. He hated moving Regina and Old Henry out of the relative warmth and safety of the room over the tavern a couple of months ago, but he knew Regina was feeling trapped within the walls of that single room and wouldn't survive that way through the winter months.

By the time he reaches the compound, he's tripped and fallen into drifts of snow at least half a dozen times, clothing covered in more than a dusting of the stuff seeping beneath to chill him to the bone even more than the temperatures. His distraction over the fate of the man he already considers his father-in-law is palpable, setting his teeth on edge even more than the melting snow against his skin. There is no way his soulmate will be able to survive losing her father, not this soon after all of the upheaval in her life. He ignores any calls from his men as he makes his way to the two-story cabin offset in the woods by the creek's small waterfall on the far end of the compound. The curtains are all drawn, an anomaly for sure, because Regina craves all the sunlight she can get in these dark winter months since Samhain and the last of the harvests.

**~ * ~ Samhain morning, two and a half months prior ~ * ~**

"Robin?" Regina asks sleepily when he shifts behind her.

"Shh, love, go back to sleep now. I just need to go relieve myself. I'll be right back."

She hums softly and snuggles back into the bedding as Robin eases out of the too small bed and stands to stretch cramped muscles. He watches her for a long moment, a soft smile curling up his lips at the sight of his soulmate in such a state of unconcerned peace. The pinched lines around eyes and mouth are conspicuously missing, and Robin vows once again to make sure they never return if he can help it. When his bladder becomes more insistent, he turns to slip into trousers, boots, and cloak before heading downstairs to use the privy.

"You're up awfully early, young man."

Just the sound of his voice startles Robin into almost relieving himself right there in the middle of the tavern. He turns to see Old Henry sitting in a chair before the fire, huddled under a couple of blankets with a mug in his hand. Without thought, Robin moves to check on the fire in the hearth there. "I could say the same for you, sir." Satisfied with the state of the fire, he turns to face Old Henry. "I came down for the privy, but I can spare some time if you need it. Something on your mind?"

"It's Samhain," is all the older man says for a long moment. "The spirits of the dead are restless and I am unable to drown out their chatter on this of all mornings. So instead I chose to come down here to sit before the fire and let them tell their stories, rather than disturb you and Regina in your slumber." He smiles softly and tilts his head up toward the room above them where Regina sleeps peacefully. "Usually she is just as restless as I am when Samhain approaches. The spirits of those who've passed on have always had an affinity for my family, you see. My older sister Amélia was known to have long conversations with them. My father feared for her sanity and wanted to have her put away, but she'd already been dedicated to a nunnery upon her birth, so she was destined for that life already. Regina is much like Amélia, which comforts me, even as my wife did everything she could to drive that out of our daughter from early on." He turns a hard look on Robin, who swallows reflexively. "Promise me you won't try to change my daughter, Robin."

Robin shakes his head and offers his hand for a solemn and binding handshake on this auspicious day. "I love your daughter as she is, Your Highness, and will never try to change anything about her unless she herself wants to change it."

Henry snorts softly, but shakes his hand firmly anyway. "I am no one's Highness, young man, and haven't been for most of Regina's life. Despite what her mother wanted, I never truly desired getting anywhere near the throne. While I enjoyed the perks it offered, I was much happier when we moved to our smaller estate and could just be the lord of the manor. I wanted to be Regina's father and breed and train the horses that my father allowed me to take from the royal stables to establish my own line. Regina herself has the same horsemanship."

Robin chuckles. "I know she does. Her skill on the back of a horse is legendary. She's taught my men so many things. I'm not sure if I'm more grateful for that, or if Mulan is. She has brought so much to our band of brothers and sisters already, as have you, of course."

"You flatter me, Robin," he replies with a grin. "But I think you shouldn't be wasting your time talking to an old man when you could go about your business and get back upstairs to the woman you love. I know you have something special planned for her today, so you both need your rest."

Robin narrows his eyes at Old Henry's choice of words. Someone broke their oath… "Well, we all have our Samhain rituals, of course, though the early snows this year have forced us to change our plans."

"Go on, young man, and do what you need. I'll be fine here with my mug of ale and the fire. Once Tuck is up, we've got plans to check out those new horses Alan and Much got at the market yesterday."

"You mean the two of you are going to hide out in the stables with a cask of ale until you're soused enough not to feel the cold, then come back here to nap before the fire?" The sheepishly naught grin on Old Henry's face is answer enough, and Robin just shakes his head in amusement. Standing, he claps a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You know you can use your bed when I stay with Regina, right? We're not doing anything but sleeping." The unspoken _She's still not ready yet_ lies between them like a heavy weight, but neither acknowledges it.

"I know, and I have shared the room with the two of you on several occasions now. I just couldn't sleep last night and chose to leave to let you both rest uninterrupted by my tossing and turning. Now go on, before Regina wakes up to an empty room and worries."

"Of course," Robin replies. "We'll still see you later today for lunch, right?" 

When Old Henry nods, Robin repeats the motion before heading off to the privy. Finishing his body's needs quickly, he makes his way back upstairs to the room where his soulmate resides. Slipping into the room, he notes that she hasn't moved from when he left her, so he quickly undresses again and eases back under the covers. She turns to curl into his chest as soon as he settles behind her, a soft hum escaping her lips, and Robin feels his heart explode with love for her once more. He's not sure how long he lays there, watching her sleep, before he joins her again in slumber, but his sleep is deep and peaceful, like it is every time he can hold her close like this. 

When he finally wakes up again, it's to the sensation of Regina's lips pressing repeatedly over his heart between murmured words that he can't quite make out. They shifted in their sleep into a very familiar position of him on his back with Regina half on top of him, legs entwined with his and head resting on his chest. He remembers her telling him after the first time she'd fallen asleep with him how much safer she feels when she can hear his heartbeat.

"Good morning, my love," she whispers, lifting her head to offer him a soft smile.

"Good morning, love. Happy Samhain."

Her smile grows brighter. "Happy Samhain." She shifts slightly to lean up and press a sweet kiss to his lips. "Mmm. Now it's definitely a good morning." Her words are punctuated with a quiet giggle, a sound he will never tire of hearing.

"That it is, but I think it could be better." 

He leans in to kiss her again, one hand smoothing up the length of her spine to undo the ribbon holding her long hair in the braid she sleeps in, the other hand gently massaging her hip and lower back. When her lips part, his tongue slips in easily to stroke against hers. He could do this for hours and not get bored. Days even. He'd love to try it and find out, and he's pretty sure that she wouldn't mind doing the same. Just as her hips begin to move in that familiar and pleasurable way for both of them against his thigh, she pulls back from the kiss with a softly murmured _Sorry_ as she shifts to slip out of bed.

"Regina, love, you don't need to apologize or get up."

She shakes her head, but doesn't meet his gaze. "No, we should get up. Daddy will wonder where I am, and we have duties to attend to before the festivities tonight."

Robin bites back a sigh at her reticence to be intimate with him even now, more than a year after the death of the king and the dissolution of her royal marriage. But then he remembers the surprise he has in store for her and her father, and his mood brightens. Moving to get out of bed, he takes the time to make it before sitting down to watch Regina go through her brief ablutions and dressing in the warm trousers and quilted vest like he and the rest of his men wear. When she starts to brush out and rebraid her hair, he dresses himself and fights the urge to smile at what he's sure will be her reaction to having her own space to occupy soon enough.

"You look to be in an especially good mood for a man who was denied the carnal pleasures of his soulmate," she says curiously, pulling him from his thoughts. "Care to share the reason?"

He simply shrugs his shoulders and grins at her. "Can a man not smile for the simple fact of waking up next to the woman he loves?"

***

After a leisurely breakfast with Regina and Old Henry, Robin finds he can no longer hold off the need to show them their new home. He watches as the new barmaid, Marian, clears away their dishes before turning to face the two of them. "I want to show you both something before we get started on our various duties for the day. You'll need to dress warmly, as it'll be a bit of a walk, but I promise it'll be worth it and there will be something to warm you when we get to our destination."

He swears he can see a knowing twinkle in Old Henry's eyes, and a part of him wonders if the spirits have spilled the beans to the older man. At this point, it doesn't really matter. He knows that Old Henry will be happy if Regina is happy, and he designed and had the cottage built for Regina. He is equally sure that Regina will love it, but he wants to take her there to be certain.

"What are you planning, Robin Locksley?" she asks him, more than a hint of suspicion in her tone, but her smile negates it. He can tell she's curious, but won't admit it.

"I guess you'll have to get into your warmest cloak so we can head out to find out, won't you?"

He barely gets the words out when she's on her feet and reaching for her cloak and scarf. "Come on, Daddy," she says, not bothering to hide her excitement, the sound a balm to his soul. "Let's get you dressed and ready to go. I know how much you're looking forward to a day in the stables with Tuck, a cask of ale, and a lifetime of tall tales to share."

"You know me so well, sweetheart," Old Henry replies, making Robin chuckle softly.

Once they're both dressed warmly enough, Robin slips into his own cloak and scarf, pulling up the hood against the snow that has been falling since last night. They carefully make their way from the tavern through the woods along the trail they all know by heart to the compound. He can see by the look on Regina's face that she expect to go to his tent or perhaps the practice range in the woods, but she doesn't question him when they continue through the center of camp and toward the far northwestern corner of the compound and the creek that runs along the western border. He mentally begins counting down the seconds until she sees it.

"Robin?"

_Here we go…_

"Yes, love?"

"Is-- Is this what I think it is?" She stops and turns to look at him with wide eyes, excitement and sunlight turning them from deep brown to burnt sienna. He can practically feel how much she wants this. "Please say something, Robin."

"Yes, love, this is your cottage, yours and your father's. The men and I built it based on designs I drew up from conversations I had with you and Old Henry. We did furnish it with the basics, but you can choose to decorate beyond that as you wish. This is _your_ home, Regina, and it should reflect you." Tears fill her eyes and she launches herself at him, arms and legs wrapping around his torso as she hugs him tightly. His arms go around her waist to keep her steady. "You're welcome, love. How about we go inside and take a quick tour, yeah?"

When she finally unlatches herself from him and gets to her feet again, she offers a sheepish grin to Robin and Old Henry both before taking Robin's hand and letting him guide them into the cottage. He quickly walks them through both floors of the cottage and everything that they managed to furnish, even the modifications they made in the eventuality of expansion if it's ever needed. Old Henry instantly commandeers the small bedroom on the main floor, just as he expected when he designed the cottage. And then they go upstairs and he watches Regina absolutely light up at the sight of the master bedroom and the window that looks out over the northern border with enough of a view to get in the more of the creek and no signs of the compound itself.

"Robin, it's beautiful! This is truly for us?" she asks, turning to face him. "We can sleep in this bed and wake up together each morning? No more fear of being caught?" Her face suddenly darkens. "I, um, sorry, Daddy."

Old Henry just chuckles and shakes his head before stepping forward to pat her hand gently. "You're forgiven, sweetheart. I remember what it was like to be young and in love. Now that I've seen Robin's big surprise, I'm going to make my way back to the tavern to pack up my belongings before I meet up with Tuck in the stables. I'll meet you both in the tavern for dinner tonight before the festivities, right?"

"That's right, sir. We'll have Alan and Much come get all of your belongings to bring here to the cottage. Shall we just put yours in your room?"

"Yes, thank you. You two have fun and I'll see you at dinner," he says with a wink before heading out of the room.

Robin waits until he hears the front door open and close again before turning to quirk a brow at Regina. "You offered a tempting proposal, love, and your father clearly just gave his approval. Shall we perhaps bless this new home on this sacred day in the oldest and most intimate way known to man?"

Regina's smile is both timid and flirtatious, an expression Robin is quite familiar with after almost two and a half years since the day they met. "Yes, Robin, I think that is an excellent way to truly make this _our_ home." She pauses and bites her bottom lip, glancing up at him from under her lashes. "It can be our home, can't it, Robin? I know you like your tent, but I want to share this space with the man I love, with my soulmate."

"I would be honored to share your home with you and your father, Regina. We'll work on moving everything in today. How does that sound?"

Her smile loses the timidity suddenly. "Perhaps in a little while. I believe we have a home to bless."

**~ * ~ present ~ * ~**

As he steps up to the door to knock, Robin is startled to find it opening already. Even more startling is the sight of Old Henry standing there. "Henry?" He hates the fact that his voice cracks on the older man's name, but he realizes that John's warning wasn't about his de facto father-in-law, but about his soulmate. "I thought… What's going on?"

"Come inside, son," Old Henry replies in a gentle, but exhausted tone. "Let's get you warmed up a bit by the fire with a mug of mulled cider. Widow Lucas and Doc are up with Regina right now, and you know how old Eugenia gets when she's doing her healing work."

There's a mischievous smirk on his face that eases some of the bands of fear around his heart. If Old Henry can have a bit of levity in the face of whatever has befallen Regina, then so can he. He motions for the older man to lead the way, pausing long enough to close the door behind him, stamp the snow from his boots, and hang his cloak to dry. He settles in the chair that was made especially for him, heart aching for the emptiness of the chair next to him where his soulmate should be sitting. When Old Henry offers him the mug of cider, he accepts it gratefully and takes a first cautious sip to test the heat.

"You look troubled, son," Old Henry finally says after returning to his own chair. "And, dare I say it, you seemed surprised to see me at the door. May I ask why?"

Robin takes another, longer sip of his cider, letting the warmth permeate his entire being as he tries to relax here in this home he built for his family. "John and Much came to find me out at the practice field. You know I'd left early this morning to get in a bit of training while it still snows, so that we could spend the day doing other things around the house. I've more firewood to bring into the shed and dry, plus--"

"You're rambling, son." There's a gentle rebuke in his tone, but Robin doesn't mind. In fact, he finds it soothing in its own way.

"I am. When they came to me, I could tell something was wrong just by the way they were walking. I thought you had taken a turn for the worst, to be truthful. This winter has been long and harsh already, and you've been feeling the brunt of it. This cottage, while well-built and cosy, is no grand castle or manor house like you've been accustomed to your entire life."

"This cottage has no drafts, it has a working hearth that warms the entire structure, and it is filled to the rafters with love that makes my little girl happier than I've seen her in a very long time," Old Henry replies with a soft smile. "That is all I need to be content." And then that mischievous glint returns. "And there's room in the root cellar for my casks of ale and mead, so I can imbibe as I please without leaving the warmth of the hearth. You truly thought of everything, Robin, and I am grateful."

"But your cough…"

"My cough is due to never fully adjusting to the colder climates here. Growing up in the Southern Kingdom, snow was a rarity and usually only found in the mountains. I'll be fine, son, trust me. Right now, we need to focus on Regina."

Robin nods and frowns, taking another sip of his cider. His mind races to think of what might have befallen his soulmate in the scant hours since he left the cottage this morning. "Did she have a fall?"

"No, this has been a gradual illness," Old Henry replies, and there's the faintest upturn at the corners of his lips, as if he knows a secret that he's not allowed to tell. The thought of it is driving Robin crazy, and yet it's comforting in its own way. Though he's grateful to know that Regina hasn't had a sudden injury, he feels guilty at the realization that his soulmate has been ill for some time now and he hasn't noticed it. "You've no reason to feel guilty, son. This isn't something you would necessarily notice. Regina is very private about things like illnesses and tends to hide them away. It's the result of years of training from her mother to always appear to be perfect, no matter what."

"But she is my soulmate, she will be my bride come the Beltane fires this year. I should be able to tell when she's not feeling her best, shouldn't I?"

Old Henry starts to speak, but the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them stops him from doing so. As one, they turn to see the dwarf coming down with a look of amused confusion on his face. That goes a long way toward easing more of fear gnawing at Robin's soul. "Oh good," Doc says as he sees Robin. "You're here. She's been asking for you. Widow Lucas said it's all right for you to go up now."

Robin is on his feet instantly, mug set on the table and forgotten already. "Is she all right? What happened?"

Doc shakes his head and makes a sound that Robin thinks could be strangled laughter, but isn't entirely sure. "That is not for me to say at this point. Should anything further happen, you make sure to let your men know to get Widow Lucas. She's far more experienced in the healing arts for this sort of thing than I'll ever be. Good day, gentlemen." And with that, he takes his leave.

"Go on, son," Old Henry says in a gentle tone. "If Regina's asking for you, you shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Right. Thank you."

Without further preamble, Robin heads upstairs, taking the steps two at a time in his haste to see his soulmate and ensure her health and safety with his own eyes. He pauses outside the bedroom door to catch his breath before knocking. At the soft call from his soulmate, he steps inside to see Regina huddled in a ball on her left side, looking pale and pitiful, with tears slipping down her cheeks, and his heart clenches painfully in his chest again.

"Close the door, boy," comes the gruff reply from the older woman bustling about the room.

Without hesitation, he does as asked, eyes still trained on Regina's profile. Her eyes are closed and her lips twitch as if she's fighting to hold back enormous amounts of pain or emotion, he's not sure which. His arms ache to wrap around her, cradle her to him as he comforts her and promises to do whatever it takes to make her feel better again.

"Robin?" she finally whispers softly, so much emotion wrapped up in that single word, but he can't name exactly what it is.

"I'm here, love." He struggles to remove his boots before moving to the bed, knowing just how much she hates when he dirties the bedding with them. He hazards a glance at Widow Lucas before crawling into bed, grateful for her nod of approval. As soon as he's on the bed, Regina is turning to curl into his chest, tears coming harder as her body shakes against his. "Love, what is it? What's wrong? Let me help you however I can."

"Can't believe it," is all she'll mutter over and over again.

He looks to Widow Lucas in time to see the older woman rolling her eyes. She steps closer to the bed to adjust the blankets over Regina and stroke a hand over her hair. "You need to calm down, stupid girl, or you'll just work yourself into another bout of vomiting. Do you really want to put yourself through that again?"

"N-No, ma'am," Regina whispers raggedly and sucks in an unsteady breath, fingers gripping Robin's shirt tightly.

"Good girl. Now, do you want to tell your mate or shall I?"

Regina goes still in his embrace for a moment, then shakes her head and takes a slower, deeper breath. "I can do it, but please stay for a moment to help me? I…"

"I know, girl. Just tell him plain, he'll understand." There's an undercurrent of pride to her understanding tone that eases more of Robin's fears, and he waits for his soulmate to speak.

"Robin," she finally says, looking up to meet his gaze. He sucks in a breath to see just how pale and haggard she looks, and yet there is a fire from within that makes her so beautiful to him. She licks her lips and leans up to brush a sweet, brief kiss against his before speaking again. "I'm sorry if I worried you this morning. I should've mentioned this possibility sooner." Robin bites his bottom lip at Widow Lucas' muttered _Damned right you should have, stupid girl_ , but lets out a soft chuckle when Regina narrows her eyes and says, "If you're going to criticize me, you can leave, Granny."

"Not criticizing, girl, and you know it. But you've also had at least an inkling of this for at least the last moon, by your own admission, so this drama is of your own making."

Regina sighs and nods, eyes closing as a tear slips down her cheek. Robin reaches out to cup her cheek, catching the tear with his thumb. "Love, it's all right," he murmurs. "No matter what's wrong, we can get through this together. Just please tell me?"

"I wasn't entirely sure, but now I am." She shifts to press a kiss to his palm before reaching up to take said hand and move it down to press it low against her belly. "Robin, my love, the gods have blessed us. You are going to be a daddy before the fall harvests begin in earnest."

Robin's eyes widen as he realizes what she's saying. And then he feels the slightest difference to the body he's learned so intimately over the past two and a half months. They're going to have a child. Regina bears his child. "You-- You're certain?"

Widow Lucas snorts at that, dragging their attention from each other for a moment as she taps her nose. "Never doubt the nose of a werewolf, boy, even an old one that no longer shifts. Your mate here is most definitely with child. If her scent is true, she conceived during the Samhain rites. An auspicious time to be sure, and this child will be touched by the gods, perhaps by magic itself. _If_ she takes better care of herself and the babe for the rest of this pregnancy, that is."

"I will, Granny," Regina replies softly. "You know as well as I do what my history is with pregnancy. I don't want that to happen again."

Robin's heart aches at her words, remembering the long talks they've had in the past about her many miscarriages when she was married to King Leopold. The one time when she came to him while still recovering from one of them, still in excruciating pain, is a memory that haunts him and likely will until his dying day.

"What do I need to do to help ensure Regina and our babe stay safe and healthy?"

The old wolf smiles warmly at his question and leans over to pat his knee. "For now, you just comfort your mate and make sure she can keep broth and thin gruel down. Her stomach isn't exactly cooperating with her, which is normal. She's going to sleep a lot, too. I'll send my granddaughter, Red, to come help with household chores if you both need it. She's been spending enough time around here because of your friend Mulan as it is, might as well work for it. You put her to work however you see fit. I'll leave further instructions downstairs with this girl's father. If you need anything, no matter the time of day or night, you come to me, not the dwarf. He's not versed in this type of healing." She pauses to look at them both for a moment, and Robin will swear that she looks as proud as if she's going to be the babe's grandmother. "You plan to stay in with your mate today, Robin. Let your men take care of the camp and the work for the day. This is far more important."

"Yes, I agree completely. Thank you, Widow Lucas."

"Call me Granny. Or I suppose you can call me Eugenia, though few use my given name anymore." She chuckles softly and shakes her head. "But that's a discussion for another time. For now, you just make sure Regina takes it easy for the next few days as she gets used to the idea of doing everything for two. I'll send Red over when I get home. If you've a spare room to let her stay when the weather is inclement, I'd be appreciative. If not, I'm sure she'll be with Mulan anyway. But let me officially congratulate you both and leave you to talk and rest."

With that, Widow Lucas leaves the room, and Robin turns to look at his soulmate again. The wonder and love in her eyes is palpable, but he can see the fear lurking in those dark depths. He leans in to press the sweetest kiss to her lips, realizing belatedly that their hands are still resting on her belly and that tiniest of swells there. Pulling back from the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and lets out a shaky breath.

"We're going to have a babe?"

"We are," she replies quietly. "Provided I don't miscarry like I have so many times in the past. Robin, what if--"

"No, love," he says, cutting her off. "Don't think that way. And even if the gods choose to take this child, we will mourn and we will try again, but we will do it together, as we do everything. I love you, Regina, and I love this babe of ours. The two of you are my entire world."

"I love you and our baby, too, Robin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to give you false hope, in case the worst should happen first…"

"It's all right, love. I do understand your fear in saying anything." Suddenly the old wolf's words register and he chuckles softly. "Widow Lucas said our babe was conceived during the Samhain rites. We moved you and your father into this house on Samhain. You and I blessed this house in a rather _intimate_ way on Samhain. Does that mean…"

"It would appear that the gods chose to reward us with a child for our first time." The deep blush darkening Regina's cheeks is adorable and he can't help but press delicate kisses to her face, making her giggle softly. "I hope that means this baby will be safe and that I won't--"

"Remember what was said about not upsetting yourself, love. Let's just rest now and revel in the fact that our family is growing."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Early September [Regina (21yo), Robin (23yo)] - her freedom  
> ~ Mid-August [Regina (22yo), Robin (24yo)] - freedom realized [Leopold's death]  
> ~ Late August [Regina (23yo), Robin (25yo)] - lessons [Regina abdicates in May after Snow's turned 16yo & is engaged to marry David/James; cottage ready by late October]  
> ~ Mid-January [Regina (24yo), Robin (26yo)] - let's live together


End file.
